


give your heart a break

by sassynosubete



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynosubete/pseuds/sassynosubete
Summary: Kurt put his hand on his chest, there no beat. Nothing. He lifted his head and there it was, floating pink heart, buzzing with happiness. It was looking at Blaine and making those giggling sounds.“Oh my god, you’re my… heart?” Kurt gasped. The thing ignored Kurt and flew right at Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	give your heart a break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktrlhummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrlhummel/gifts).



> This was supposed to be full fluff but yeah.  
> I want to thank Gwy for encouraging me to write by yelling at me in all caps. Also I want to thank lovely EJ sunny side up emoji for her support, you're the fried chicken to my Jane.
> 
> If you want to listen Blaine's cover (It's not a piano cover but I was listening while writing this): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17ZdRmZ1HPE

“I made the whole thing in my mind, haven’t I?”

Kurt muttered and gulped down the pizza. He knew that he had no chance with _Blaine Anderson_ , everyone's favourite Warbler, Dalton Academy's best student, and the only guy who can pull off that much hair gel. Kurt was just another warbler Blaine was being nice to and that was it. Hell, Blaine was nice to everyone; he was helping newbies with their vocal training every Tuesday afternoon and sharing his lecture notes with Warblers, even though Wes told him not to multiple times.

When Blaine told Kurt that he needed help to woo someone, someone _who is not Kurt_ , Kurt felt his heart fell right out of his chest but couldn't say no. So Kurt and other warblers helped Blaine to serenade Jeremiah in the GAP store he worked in, which caused a huge mess when Blaine got rejected and closed himself off from others. Kurt wanted to punch the guy right there for being the dumbest person on the planet. If it were Kurt, _oh how he wished_ , he would’ve jumped right into Blaine’s arms. However, the rejection broke something in Blaine. Looking like a cold, wet puppy, Blaine didn’t talk to anyone on the way back. Kurt knew that Blaine wanted space but he still wanted to hug Blaine tight and _tell him_. He wanted to tell that years later this would be just another crush and Kurt would be still by his side. He wanted to tell that his _When I Get You Alone_ cover was really good, even though Kurt didn’t like top 40 as much as Blaine does. He wanted to tell Blaine that his heart belonged to him.

He didn’t.

* * *

Two weeks later, Blaine was still heartbroken and he was officially avoiding everyone. Warblers were trying their best to talk to Blaine but he was really good at hiding and sneaking around. Kurt only talked with him once during lunch and Blaine only said _“I’m fine”_ and left the cafeteria in a hurry. After a long discussion, Wes told Warblers to give Blaine more time, even Jeff accepted defeat and stopped trying to talk to Blaine. Kurt couldn’t help but miss the day when they sang _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ together, it was so easy back then. Blaine's eyes were shining while they were chasing each other in the room; Kurt could swear that for a second he felt Blaine's gaze on his lips, like sunshine, warming his whole body from head to toe. Now without Blaine, Kurt felt even more lonely. He missed Blaine, he missed the first friend he made in Dalton, the first guy who gave him the courage to face his demons. 

Kurt missed his best friend.

* * *

Kurt woke up to Pavarotti’s screams. Yes, screams because the bird was screeching like something was trying to kill him and Kurt ran to the window ledge where Pavarotti’s cage was and checked what’s wrong. Apparently, it was nothing because Pavarotti was calm, he ignored Kurt and scratched his beak a few times then drank some water.

“Why were you screaming like that Pav? Are you ill?” Kurt checked Pavarotti’s wings and his tiny body but everything seemed normal. He exhaled deeply and put the cage on the ledge again. It was still early so he decided to go back to bed.

Then he saw _it_.

It couldn't be bigger than his fist, a small heart shape was floating in the air. Kurt blinked a few times and put his hand on his mouth to muffle his scream. The thing was glowing and it looked sleepy.

“I’m going crazy. This is not happening.” Kurt simply ignored the floating creature and entered the bed. He needed a least 1 more hour of sleep to escape hallucinations of _floating hearts_.

* * *

It was still there. Kurt tried to ignore its existence but the thing was making weird noises and floating around when he was doing his hair, it even forced him to remove his brooch from his jacket. “ _If I don’t acknowledge it, it’s not real.”_ Kurt repeated the sentence a few times to calm himself and decided to ignore this pink heart flying around him and left his room. Walking down the corridor, he looked around and made sure that he didn’t see anything strange before he went to class.

Kurt knew that Blaine went to the library every day at five, it was the only way Kurt could see him outside of classes so he followed Blaine. He knew it was creepy, _it was creepy as hell,_ but he missed Blaine so much and after days without him, just the sight of him made Kurt's heart go crazy in his che-

_Wait._

Kurt put his hand on his chest, there no beat. Nothing. He lifted his head and there it was, floating pink heart, buzzing with happiness. It was looking at Blaine and making those giggling sounds.

“Oh my god, you’re my… _hear_ t?” Kurt gasped. The thing ignored Kurt and flew right at Blaine.

“No!!!” Kurt yelled but it was too late, the heart was flying so fast. Kurt ran after it, trying to make as little noise as possible. Blaine was listening to music while walking to the library so he didn't notice the chase that was happening behind him. However, before Kurt caught the tiny creature, little bastard kicked the apple Blaine was juggling with his right hand and put himself right into Blaine’s palm.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!” Kurt was right behind Blaine and fortunately, there was no one else was around. _“This must be a joke.”_ Kurt wanted to scream at his luck. He had to catch his heart from Blaine’s grasp before he reached the library and if he couldn’t, there was no way that he could explain this to Blaine. What could he even say to him? “ _I’m so sorry Blaine, I’m in love with you since you texted me **Courage** and helped me face my bullies and now, my heart is out of my chest trying to smooch you because I can’t control it anymore.”_ He decided to jump at Blaine because he would rather be the awkward kind instead of confessing his feelings for Blaine. Trying to be as sneaky as possible, Kurt reached to grab the heart but the little shit flew away while giggling and blowing kisses at Blaine. Kurt groaned out loud and Blaine turned around to see Kurt with his arm out. Then multiple things happened at once: Blaine took his earphone out but before he could ask what was happening, Kurt tried to catch the heart again but it was so fast, it flew circles around Blaine and Kurt fell…

Right into Blaine’s arms. Blaine’s arms were around Kurt’s waist and he was dipping Kurt body slightly, their faces were so close to each other that Kurt felt Blaine’s breath on his lips. Blaine's hands were warm even over Kurt’s layers and Kurt felt his cheeks burn up with the want and shame.

“I, uhm, I’m sorry!” Kurt blurted and before Blaine could say anything, Kurt grabbed the heart and ran away. At least, _he tried to_ but the heart caught Blaine’s hand with his tiny hand ( _What?_??) and held onto it.

“Kurt, What’s happening?!!” Blaine yelped in shock and Kurt was mortified. This was it, after days of not speaking, Kurt’s stupid floating heart decided to ruin everything. Blaine was looking at him like he was a weirdo and the damned heart was making high pitched, probably hurt, noises.

“Let it go, stupid heart. _Let him go_!” Kurt yelled out loud, he felt the tears gather in his eyes and a strong pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe, _he couldn’t breath_ e, and the heart started to crack. Blaine’s eyes got bigger when he whispered.

“Kurt, is this..?”

There it was. It was out. The truth was _out_. Kurt was afraid of a lot of things in life: He was afraid of spiders and moths. He was afraid that one day, he will wake up and all of his designer clothes will be gone. He was afraid of being lonely. He was afraid of losing his dad like he lost his mother. He was afraid of failure. He was afraid of not being enough.

He was afraid of rejection.

He always knew that Blaine was someone special, someone he was destined to meet with but he also knew that Blaine didn’t feel the same way for him. Kurt hoped that Blaine liked him back but it was clear that Blaine only saw him as a friend. There was no way that Kurt could compete with someone who looked like Jeremiah, he was just a _freak_ who looked out of the place wherever he was. Karofsky and Azimio were right. He shouldn't have tried to fight back. He shouldn't have come to Dalton Academy. He shouldn't have met Blaine on those stairs. He shouldn't have watched him perform _Teenage Dream_. He shouldn’t have let himself dream of him as his _teenage dream_.

He shouldn’t have fallen in love with him.

So Kurt did what he knew the best. “ _Anything is better than rejection”_ his brain persisted _,_ Kurt pulled the tiny hand of the heart with all the strength he had and it broke. Kurt held the cold, grey piece in hand and without looking at Blaine, he ran.

**_“That’s right, Hummel. Run away.”_ **

And Kurt did.

* * *

Staying at Dalton dorms never bothered Kurt, especially because his roommate left the school right after Kurt came to Dalton. Having the room to himself, Kurt kind of felt like he was preparing himself for his future life in New York.

Now, coming back to his room felt like entering his grave. He closed and locked the door; he took deep breaths to calm himself down. His legs gave out and Kurt sat on the floor, his back to the door. Grabbing his knees to himself, he finally let himself go, he sobbed out loud. The broken piece of his heart felt heavier suddenly, he wanted to shove it back it to his chest, he wanted to _forget_. After minutes, maybe hours of crying, Kurt got up and put the piece right next to Pavarotti's cage. He took a shower but didn't care to do his skincare routine. He put on pajamas. He ignored the texts he got from Rachel and probably Mercedes (and probably _him_.) He ignored his homework. He lay down on the bed and didn’t do anything. He didn’t think, didn’t feel, didn’t breathe.

Kurt broke.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was barely alive. He wasn’t like Blaine, there was no way he could avoid everyone and, play hide and seek with Warblers. So he didn’t. He continued to go to classes, he talked with Wes and David, he lied to them when they asked "Are you okay?" and he went to Warblers practice. Blaine was there but he was avoiding looking at Kurt and it hurt but Kurt was thankful for space. All he needed was time and space, to get over Blaine if he _ever_ could.

Kurt needed all the time in the world.

So when Blaine took the floor, Kurt was puzzled. It was the first time Blaine talked to all of them since the GAP Attack and everyone held their breath waiting for Blaine to talk. “Hello everyone.” Blaine smiled genuinely. “It’s been a while, isn’t it?” Everyone nodded in unison.

“I want to sing a song today. I haven’t sung for days and I’m sorry I ignored my duties as the head Warbler. I shouldn’t have close myself off from you. You matter to me. _A lot._ ”

Kurt felt Blaine’s eyes on him but still avoided his gaze. He wasn’t ready to face Blaine, not yet. Blaine moved to the piano and he pulled something out of his pocket. Kurt held his breath, there it was, the other half of his broken heart. Blaine put it on the piano and sat down.

_The day I first met you_ _, you told me you never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_ _, I know fear is what it really was”_

Kurt watched Blaine's fingers dance on the piano, everything else disappeared from his senses. Kurt didn't hear anything but Blaine, he didn't see anything but Blaine. There was no one else in the room, there was nothing else except Blaine, Kurt, and his broken heart resting on the piano.

_“Don't wanna break your heart_ _, wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake”_

Kurt lifted his head and found Blaine's eyes looking right back at him. Blaine didn't flinch away from his gaze, he smiled a little and continued to sing. He touched something in Kurt, of course he did, Blaine always moved Kurt with his voice. However, this time it was different, Kurt felt Blaine’s high notes in his veins, he shivered as his senses overloaded, his body was chanting _Blaine_ over and over again _._ Kurt watched Blaine pour his soul into the song and there was something right next to Blaine, glowing and moving right next to him. Kurt tried to see what it was from where he was sitting but he couldn’t. Blaine suddenly stopped playing the piano and turned his back to Kurt. When he turned around, there was a pink heart floating right above his hands. Warblers gasped out loud. The heart was covered in stitches but still smiling. It flew to Kurt and touched lightly to his chest. 

_“When your lips are on my lips”_

Blaine continued to play as his heart continued to cling onto Kurt.

_“And our hearts beat as one”_

Kurt felt something in his chest, something warm. He thought about his broken heart he left right next to Pav’s cage. As he thought about it, it appeared on his lap and Blaine’s heart gasped next to him.

_“But you slip out of my fingertips”_

When Kurt looked at Blaine, he realised that Blaine didn’t look at someone else. He didn’t look at anything else but Kurt. Not even once. Blaine was seeing him, maybe the first time since they met. Blaine wanted to look at Kurt.

Blaine wanted him.

_“Every time you ruun, ooh”_

Kurt didn’t notice he was crying till he felt the damp on this cheeks. Blaine’s heart made hurt noises and snuggled close. Kurt felt his broken heart getting warm between his palms.

_“'Cause you been hurt before_ _, I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away_ _, some things you can't disguise”_

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt’s broken heart laying on the piano. At that moment, Kurt felt his touch between his ribs.

_“Don't wanna break your heart_ _, baby,_

_I can erase the ache, the ach_ e”

Kurt let Blaine finish the song but he already knew. When the performance was over and everyone was silent, Kurt walked to Blaine and grabbed the other half of his broken heart, the pieces were warm. Kurt held them close and handed them to Blaine. Blaine's heart was sitting on Kurt's shoulder, watching the exchange curiously. Blaine put his hands around Kurt’s and the pieces started to glow and vibrate. When Kurt’s heart came back to life, Blaine’s heart squealed in joy and they started to fly around Kurt and Blaine, giggling while chasing each other. When Kurt looked back at Blaine, he was blushing and the tips of his ears were red. He looked so beautiful, Kurt couldn’t believe that he was _his_.

Blaine didn’t let go of his hands.


End file.
